Talk:Road Trip/@comment-28169398-20180401124053
Too many people have short memories. Go back and read the comments for Generations, Front-Runner, The Gauntlet (Season 6), just to name a few. Go back and look at the events where FM were actually forced to give the car away or offer sales as compensation because the events were so bad or impossible. Here is another problem. With the exception of the Goals where FM actually makes you cheat the goals lately have been about car control and good technique. Yet most people joyfully corner cut all the time everywhere else, then complain when their skills aren't up to the task. If you farm consistently, take that extra minute or two to actually run every lap as if it were a time trial lap. Perfect your corners. Try not to take any damage. Look at your lap times. I try to get lower and lower times. I have an FU TOYOTA TS040 HYBRID (2014) and I try to get below 2:40 a lap running the TT line at Le Mans. When I am not hitting that time, I am thinking about why I didn't. Which corner did I mess up? Which place did I brake too early or too late? Where did I get on the gas too soon? Does the line I am on give me the best angle of attack for the apex? Once I started running farming like this, SEs became easier. I got more used to driving fast. Another thing that really helps are Team Competitions that run Speed Snaps, where you are running the same corner literally hundreds of times in the span of a few hours. I would think I was going fast, then all of a sudden I started ripping off laps that were 15 to 20 kph faster than what I thought were my "Fast" laps. There is an awful lot of speed and time that you leave on track over the course of a lap when you exit a turn 10-20 kph slower. That is what makes people like Speed Junkie and RaduTan fast, they know where those corners are and they try to maximize their exit velocity. All of this takes practice and it requires work. Some people argue this is a game, it should be fun. Well, the game is fun, after you put in the time perfecting your technique so that you can bypass the frustration. If you have ever played golf, you know what I mean. How many balls have you hit on the range? How many putts have you putted on the practice green? How often do you practice your grip? How many exercises to you do at the gym to help? Stretching? Lessons? Instruction videos? Magazines? You do all of this so that when you get out on the course you can actually get beyond the frustration and enjoy the game and not embarrass yourself or draw the ire of the other groups on course, but mostly just so that you can watch that perfectly struck shot soar into the air and you know that it is going to clear the water hazard and land on the green, or get the adrenaline rush when a 20 foot put starts to track dead center towards the hole. So, if you are having issues with the new Events, then ask yourself if you are doing what you need to do to up your game to get passed the frustration. From golf no matter how much time and effort you put in, there are always the occasional shanks, duck hooks and missed 2-foot putts, probably more than the truly struck balls to remind you that there is always more work that can be done, more concentration that can be paid. Hard won victories are often more satisfying in the end, if you stop to appreciate them. Do you remember all of the Goals that were a breeze to do or do you remember the ones that were a struggle? Do you remember the easy wins or do you remember the satisfaction of finally beating a really challenging goal?